Sueño
by Akki4eVeR
Summary: ¿Qué pasará en una simple salida a pasear?


Sueño

Los personajes no pertenecen a mí, son de Natsuki Takaya.... sólo los sucesos ocurridos este fic son de mi invención.

Disfruten ;)

.....

Han pasado 16 años desde el nacimiento de mi diosa, mi único propósito desde que la vi ha sido permanecer a su lado. Desde que ella tenía 10 años todas las noches iba a su habitación para hablar mirando las estrellas y contarle historias solo para ver su sonrisa.

_¿Shigure?_

_Dime_

_Siempre veremos las estrellas juntos ¿verdad?_

"_siempre"_

Pero desde que pasó los 15 años, se ha ido distanciando de mí, ya no me besa la mejilla como antes cuando me veía, ya casi no me abraza como antes y hace un par de meses me pidió que dejara de ir a visitarla en las noches, eso me destrozó pero no me rendiría.

_Escucha Shigure creo que ya somos demasiado grandes para seguir haciendo estas cosas, así que por favor ya no vengas…_

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba sentado en la sombra del árbol que estaba frente a la habitación de Akito, pensando de lo que trataría mi próxima novela cuando vi que Akito estaba parada junto a su ventana y con su dedo me dijo que fuera, no sabía que quería pero estaba ansioso por averiguarlo.

Al llegar junto a ella me pidió que entrara en su habitación, así que salté la ventana, observé que tenía golpes, así que supuse que la culpable era Ren, ella empezó a llorar y me pidió que la abrazara, aunque no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando yo ya la tenía en mis brazos, lentamente nos sentamos en el suelo pero sin dejar de abrazarnos, acaricié su cabello y ella me dijo que me necesitaba a su lado.

Ella se quedó dormida pero la tuve que despertar para que comiera, la vieja sirvienta me corrió de su habitación, pero Akito dijo que quería cenar conmigo, así que cenamos juntos, en silencio. Ya era hora de dormir me levanté pero Akito jaló mi manga y me dijo que me quedara con ella yo solo la abracé y esperé a que se quedara dormida, la recosté en su futón y por unos minutos más admiré su belleza.

Al día siguiente la fui a buscar y no se porque pero me abrazó y me dio una de las más hermosas sonrisas que he visto, le propuse que si quería escaparse toda la tarde y ella me miró con extrañeza

¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? ¿No te olvidas que tenemos que mantener el secreto?

Al decirle mi plan me gritó que nunca lo haría, pero yo le propuse que sería algo interesante para dar un giro a su vida.

Así que la saqué con la escusa de que necesitaba estar lejos después de lo sucedido con Ren. La llevé a una tienda y le escogí el más hermoso vestido del lugar, era rosa y corto.

Ni en mil años me lo pongo

Pero le supliqué hasta que se hartó y se lo puso, le dije que también necesitaba zapatos pero ya no quiso enojarse así que no objetó, se veía como lo que es una hermosa mujer, pero tenía una cara de preocupación.

Shigure y si alguien conocido me ve,- sus mejillas tenían un color rojo

No hay problema akki… tengo una idea

Unos minutos después tenia puesta una peluca de cabello largo y del mismo color que su cabello, se veía tan hermosa que solo pude pensar en llevarla a pasear, pero mientras más caminábamos más molesto me sentía ya que solo podía ver que todos los hombres dirigían su mirada a Akito. No podía creerlo yo… ¿estaba celoso?, no definitivamente no eran celos, solo no soportaba que la siguieran con la mirada.

Pero creo que era mi culpa, fui yo quien escogió ese vestido que resaltaba su figura, con ese escote que dejaba una agradable vista de sus pechos y llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de ver a Akito tan femenina y ser la linda jovencita que una mente retorcida nunca le permitió ser.

Caminamos mucho tiempo recorriendo la ciudad hasta que llegamos aun parque y nos sentamos

¿Quieres un helado?

Si…

La dejé sentada mientras iba a comprarlo, cuando regresaba pude ver que un muchacho estaba hablando con ella y parecía que Akito no se sentía tan cómoda para mandarlo al diablo. Era como si un simple vestido podía calmar la fiera dentro de ella.

Estaba furioso, pero me dije a mi mismo que me tranquilizara, pero cuando él le preguntó que si quería salir con él, no soporté más y le grité que dejara a mi "novia" en paz.

Akito se me quedó viendo confundida, furiosa y sonrojada y yo solo pensaba en la estupidez que acababa de hacer, el muchacho se fue ,creo que pensaba que era un pervertido, me senté junto a Akito y le di su helado, pero ni ella ni yo nos quisimos mirar a los ojos, después de un rato y armado de valor le pregunté si quería ir a algún lado, pero ella me dijo que quería regresar a la casa, no hablamos hasta que me dijo que se tenía que cambiar, así que fuimos a un negocio para que se pudiera poner de nuevo su disfraz de hombre.

Al llegar a la casa se dirigía a su habitación y sin pensarlo de nuevo le pedí disculpas por lo que paso en el parque, se me quedó viendo y después de unos segundos…

Shigure ¿porqué lo hiciste?, es que acaso fue para ¿molestar, fue una broma, me querías incomodar? no hallo otra razón posible- decía mientras miraba el suelo

No podía creer lo que me decía, ¿como podría decir que era una broma? la tomé de la mano y jalándola la llevé a su habitación,

Shigure suéltame me lastimas- su cara estaba completamente roja

Cerré la puerta y con cuidado la abracé, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba asustada, pero ya no soportaba más, lentamente acerque mi cara a la suya, seria nuestro primer beso así que tenía que ser inolvidable, toque sus labios, ella al principio me rechazó pero con mi mano sujeté su cabeza y no la aparté de mi boca, después de insistir pude sentir como ella me empezó a corresponder, solté su cabeza y empecé a rodear su cintura.

Por la necesidad de tomar aire nos separamos y la vi a la cara, noté que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, pero sin dejar de soltar su cintura pensaba que era el momento para decirle que la amaba, no como un zodiaco a su dios, sino como un hombre a una mujer, ya no era una niña, y yo ya no era un tonto adolescente.

Acercando mi boca a su oído le susurré que la quería, que la deseaba, me fascinaba, que con solo una mirada me volvía loco.

Shigure ¿Por qué me lo dices? me incomodas- no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos

Akito aunque me digas que no te importo yo no pararé hasta lograr que seas mía- la mirada en sus ojos podía mostrar que hablaba enserio

Pero Shigure yo creí que no te importaba, por eso yo… no quise…

Akito... tú eres lo más importante para mí. Quiero que seas mía- su abrazo sobre ella se hace más apretado

Shigure y-yo no sé, que tal si no soy lo que tú esperas…-

Akito tú eres mi "**sueño**" hecho mujer.

FIN

Lo sé... es un poco sencillo, pero esto lo tenía en micabeza hace días y simplemente quise escribirlo..... Estoy dispuesta a tomar los comenarios con todo lo bueno y lo malo XD... Bye


End file.
